La fille de la lune
by Ellerinae
Summary: Du courage, de l'honneur et de la puissance. Ce sont ces trois qualités dont la jeune Aurore Séléné devra faire preuve. De simple serveuse-danseuse, elle deviendra une shinigami aux pouvoirs prodigieux et porteuse d'une grande prophétie. Et si la présence d'une seule jeune fille changeait le destin de la Soul-Society ? OcXGin, classé T pour le moment mais pourrai passer M plus tard
1. Chapter 1

**Par un jour d'hiver**

_Dans une chambre de Kunitachi à huit heure du matin:_

_"Danse! Viens et danse! Danse! Oh! Je veux danser avec quelqu'un!" 1_

_- Hum ! Déjà ! grogna une petite voix encore endormie tandis qu'un bras maladroit envoyait faire faire son baptême de l'air à un pauvre réveil sans défense._

Une jambe puis deux puis une tête et le corps tout entier d'une jolie jeune fille surgirent de l'amas de couverture recouvrant un lit. Celle-ci se mit lentement debout, les yeux entrouverts, et s'avança en titubant légèrement vers le grand miroir en face du lit. Elle s'observa un moment, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés, de grandes cernes violacées s'étalaient sous ses yeux verts encore embués de fatigue et révélant une nuit sûrement très courte. Son reflet lui fit froncer les sourcils.

_- Ah ! Ma pauvre Aurore ! dit la demoiselle en prenant une voix sévère, tu pourrais te coucher plus tôt !_

Un grand silence suivit puis elle éclata de rire. Le temps de se calmer, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller.

La jeune fille fit couler l'eau de sa douche puis entra dans la cabine, laissant ses muscles se détendre sous l'eau chaude. Elle saisit le flacon de shampoing à l'orchidée noire posé sur le rebord de la douche et frotta ses cheveux avec, libérant une odeur envoûtante aux notes puissantes qu'elle adorait. La blonde se lava ensuite le corps puis rinça le tout.

Elle resta encore un peu sous l'eau brûlante puis sortit à contrecœur, enroulant une serviette vert d'eau autours de sa poitrine puis une autre plus petite autours de sa tête. Elle se frotta énergiquement, enlevant toute les traces d'humidité de sa peau d'albâtre, puis saisissant le sèche cheveux à l'angle de la pièce, elle s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Une fois cette tâche terminée, elle retourna dans sa chambre, ouvrit son armoire et choisie sa tenue.

La jeune fille enfila une robe bleu nuit qui lui arrivait au dessus du genoux avec des manches longues et un très jolie dos nu, puis une paire de collant transparent et repartit dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller. Elle para ses yeux d'un fard à paupière prune, d'un coup de liner et de mascara puis elle peigna ses longs cheveux qu'elle garda détachés et admira le résultat, satisfaite, dans la glace. Sa tenue contrastait à la perfection avec ses cheveux blonds vénitiens et le maquillage faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux vert sapin.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle ouvrit les volets et poussa un cri de joie en se précipitant dehors. Il avait neigé ! Un manteau blanc de vingt centimètres recouvrait le paysage. Aurore sautilla gaiement dans le jardin, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans la matière gelée mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle s'arrêta alors de sauter dans tous les sens et leva la tête pour contempler le ciel enneigé, les flocons lui tombaient sur le visage et elle riait quand ceux ci lui chatouillaient le nez.

La jeune fille observa le jardin qui avait désormais pris l'atmosphère d'un lieu enchanté. Les arbres et les arbustes, ployant sous le poids de la neige formaient des arcs de glace où quelques petits oiseaux peinaient à ne pas glisser.

La petite fontaine au milieu du jardin était gelée et semblait avoir été taillée dans du cristal étincelant et quelques stalactites ornaient le rebord du toit.

Elle resta encore un moment dehors à contempler le paysage puis rentra préparer son petit déjeuner, allumant sa chaîne hi-fi au passage et mit la compilation de chansons d'hiver qu'elle avait gravée la veille. La voila donc en train de manger son croissant au chocolat tout en se déhanchant sur la musique, battant le rythme en frappant de sa main libre sur la table. Puis une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger, la jeune fille se mit à chanter à tue tête "All I want for christmas", d'une voix douce et claire et on sentait à son intonation qu'elle était heureuse.

La jeune fille s'installa à son bureau, la musique toujours à fond et vérifia ses mails. Il y en avait quelques uns de ses amies qui l'invitaient à passer les fêtes chez eux. Elle leur répondit joyeusement en les remerciant puis ses yeux tombèrent sur un mail de sa mère, elle l'ouvrit et ne fut pas surprise du contenu :

_**« Ma chérie**_

_**Comment vas-tu ? Le travail se passe bien ? Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop toute seule à la maison ?**_

_**Ton père et moi ne pourrons hélas pas revenir à temps pour la fin de l'année car nous avons des réunions de dernière minute auxquelles nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de ne pas assister, nous pensons revenir vers le début du mois de mars.**_

_**Ne nous en veux pas trop s'il te plaît, nous pensons très fort à toi tout le temps**_

_**Nous t'aimons très fort.**_

_**Maman et Papa »**_

_- Pour changer, fit Aurore d'un ton ironique en effaçant le mail_.

En effet cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle était seule dans cette immense résidence, ses parents la laissait quand ils partaient en voyage d'affaires et ne revenaient qu'une ou deux fois par ans au maximum.

Mais aujourd'hui elle s'en fichait, elle avait passé ses examens en finissant major de sa promotion, avait ensuite trouvé un agréable travail dans un petit café en ville et en plus c'était l'hiver ! Sa saison préférée, elle pouvait ressortir ses bonnets, gants et écharpes en laine bien chaudes. Mais par dessus tout elle adorait la fraîcheur de cette saison, la beauté des ses arbres nus et de cette neige qui formait de magnifiques paysages en noir et blanc, et ses longues promenades dans les parcs.

Elle regarda l'heure et oh mazette ! Il était déjà neuf heure et demie ! Elle devait se dépêcher de faire les courses si elle voulait manger à midi. La jeune fille enfila donc son long manteau noir ainsi que ses bottes hautes à talons, son écharpe blanche et ses gants puis quitta sa résidence avec la voiture que ses parents lui avait offert pour ses dix huit ans. Elle commença par faire ses courses au supermarché, elle prit ce qu'il lui fallait et s'accorda même quelques paquets de bonbons, après tout c'était Noël ! Elle arriva finalement a la caisse avec un caddy à moitié plein.

_- Bonjour ! fit-t-elle à la caissière qui lui répondit d'un regard blasé. « Ça changera jamais ›› se dit elle._

_- Au revoir ! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir payé, elle sourit à la dame fort peu aimable et quitta le supermarché._

La blonde décida de flâner un peu dans le centre ville, observant avec émerveillement les vitrines décorées pour Noël avec des peluches et des automates.

Elle regarda un peu les boutiques de vêtements et remarqua une jolie robe bustier noire bordée de sequin. Elle entra dans le magasins et demanda à l'essayer, une vendeuse fit quelques ajustements et satisfaite, Aurore pris le vêtement. Elle trouva également un long manteau beige et une paire d'escarpin noirs au talon décoré de fins reflets dorés, elle paya et salua la vendeuse qui lui répondit d'un sourire chaleureux.

Aurore rentra chez elle, toute heureuse de ses trouvailles. Mais sur la route elle sentit une étrange présence, l'atmosphère était étrangement pesante comme les soirs orageux d'été.

_- Tu dérailles ma pauvre fille se dit elle à voix basse en secouant la tête, bientôt tu vas te mettre à voir des fantômes et des monstres ! ironisa-t-elle. _

Elle rentra donc chez elle et rangea ses emplettes, l'étrange impression fut vite oubliée, elle se dirigea vers le salon et se mit assise devant son piano. Ce piano à queue noir, c'était son trésor, son grand père lui avait appris à jouer dessus et à sa mort, il lui était revenu. Elle commença à jouer ''Clair de lune'' de Debussy puis laissa ses doigts improviser, elle aimait le contact des touches d'ivoire et jouer lui procurait un sensation de calme qu'elle adorait.

Une fois son morceau terminé, elle partit dans la cuisine se faire à manger, il était quand même une heure et demie de l'après midi. Elle engloutit son bol de soupe et ses œufs à la coque puis quitta la résidence, elle se rendit alors au Mystic où elle devait prendre son service à deux heure, elle entra dans le café par la porte de derrière et enfila son tablier de serveuse. En passant par les cuisines, elle salua les cuisinières puis alla voir sa patronne. Elle aperçut la dame rousse d'une trentaine d'année près du comptoir, elle s'approcha et la salua

_- Comment vas-tu Aurore-chan ? demanda celle-ci joyeusement_

_- Oh ! Très bien merci et vous ? Répondit Aurore_

_- Très bien aussi fit elle en souriant. Prête pour ce soir ? _

_- Oui! Fuyonari-kun est-il déjà arrivé ?_

_- Non mais il ne va pas tarder, rassura la gérante en voyant la mine inquiète qui était apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille._

_- Tu devrais aller aider les filles, il y a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, reprit la gérante._

_- Bien sûr ! répondit Aurore, sa joie de vivre revenue._

Elle prit les commandes des clients, allait chercher les plats en cuisine puis les apportait aux tables, vers dix-huit heure, sa patronne vint la chercher:

_- Fuyonari-kun est là, vas te changer, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. _

C'était pour cela qu'Aurore adorait son métier, la gérante était très protectrice envers ses employés et l'ambiance était toujours chaleureuse.

_- Hai !J'y vais tout de suite ! _

La jeune fille retourna dans les vestiaires où elle enfila sa tenue et se remaquilla plus intensément, parant ses lèvres d'une flamboyante couleur rubis, elle s'observa dans un petit miroir près de la porte, souris et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la salle.

_- Que le spectacle commence, murmura-t-elle..._

* * *

><p>1 Dance! de Lumidee<p>

Bonjour !

Alors pour commencer bienvenue sur ma fan fiction :) et merci pour avoir lu ce chapitre, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose et qu'il n'y a pas énormément de description mais ne vous inquiétez pas l'action viendra dans les prochains chapitre.

Les dix premiers chapitres sont en fait réécrits, je les avaient déjà postés sur un blog que j'ai supprimé faute de temps. Les tout premiers sont également assez courts et mal écrit mais ne vous en faites pas ils vont s'allonger et s'améliorer par la suite :)

Bref, la suite la dans deux semaines si tout va bien :)

Et merci encore à Crisalys, ma super béta qui fait du très bon boulot !

Donnez moi vos impressions !

Bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

**Le puni**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid, grogna Gin Ichimaru assis sous un arbre dans un parc recouvert par la neige.

- J'ai encore choisi le bon moment pour venir sur terre, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Enfin choisi n'était pas tout à fait le terme exact. Il avait été expédié sur Terre quelques jours suite à une bagarre entre lui et un homme de la onzième division. Celui-ci l'avait clairement provoqué à coup d'insultes et d'insanités en tout genre. Shinso avait donc pris du service et l'avait bien amoché. Assez pour que cet abruti soit transféré à l'hopital générale de la quatrième division et pour que le vieux Yamamoto l'envoie sur Terre pour "réfléchir à ses actes".

Enfin ... ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, il n'avait pas Aizen sur le dos, ne devait pas supporter ces idiots qui étaient sous ses ordres et le paysage était plutôt agréable à regarder. La neige recouvrait les arbres du parc et le lac était gelé. Des enfants s'aventuraient dessus pour patiner jusqu'à ce que des adultes, sûrement leurs parents, leur hurlent de sortir de là en agitant leurs bras dans l'air, ce qui amusa grandement Gin qui se demandait pourquoi les humains devaient toujours avoir peur de tout ... ces enfants ne pouvaient pas tomber dans l'eau ! Le lac était gelé sur trentes centimètres d'épaisseur.

Il s'arracha alors de ses pensées et se leva pour se promener dans le parc, il remarqua que celui-ci était plus habité par des bonhommes de neige que par des humains, quelques enfants faisaient des batailles de boules de neige, riaient aux éclats, se courraient après en essayant de se protéger des boules blanches. Un projectile vint s'écraser dans le dos de Gin, il se retourna, regarda les gamins qui prirent une mine apeuré, et leur sourit, pas un de ses sourire carnassier qu'il envoyait à tout le monde au Seireitei, non là c'était un de ses vrais sourire, après tout il était sur Terre et personne ne le surveillait. Il continua sa promenade sans faire attention aux murmures interrogatifs dans son dos.

Des joggeurs le dépassaient, il s'amusa à se demander quelle serait leur réaction s'il les doublait avec son Shunpo, mais il abandonna cette idée et continua de marcher. Il sortait du parc quand son Soul-Paiger se mit à crier de sa voix artificielle plutôt énervante Hollow ! Hollow !. Gin se précipita alors derrière un arbre et tanta tant bien que mal de sortir de son gigai, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le défectueux du stock.

Arrivant enfin à sortir, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où son appareil lui indiquait la présence du hollow, même sans soul-pager il pouvait le pister à cause de sa pression spirituelle, il le vit enfin, le monstre avait la forme d'une immense chenille, en s'approchant, la bête le remarqua :

- Tiens donc un shinimagi ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? fit la bestiole de sa voix moqueuse.

- Oh tu la dois à la belle journée que tu viens de me gâcher et tu vas en mourir, répondit Gin d'un ton calme et légèrement ironique, son sourire habituel encore plus étendu sur son beau visage.

- Tu es bien sur de toi dite donc ! répliqua le hollow, mais tu ne feras pas le poids contre moi ! Allez approche si tu veux mourir !

- Avec plaisir mais c'est toi qui va mourir ! fit Gin en s'élançant vers le monstre

- Transperce le Shinso ! cria-t-il, son zanpakuto s'allongea alors à une vitesse incroyable, formant un éclair de lumière et vint couper le monstre en deux, il rangea son arme, retomba légèrement au sol et regarda le hollow qui se désagrégeait en poussière.

- Alors, tu penses toujours que je n'ai rien dans le ventre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

- Que... mais c'est... non ! C'est pas possible ! Je peux pas perdre ! hurla la bête

- Et pourtant, soupira son adversaire en se retournant pendant que le hollow disparaissait définitivement de la surface de la Terre, son âme purifiée. Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai faim moi.

Il se dirigea donc vers la ville et trouva un salon de thé, il entra et une serveuse aux cheveux bruns se pressa de l'accueillir

- Bonjour monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre s'il vous plaît, lui dit-elle. Elle l'amena à une table et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

- Un thé à la pêche et des crêpes, lui répondit-il en priant pour que la nourriture qu'il avait choisi soient mangeables, car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une crêpe.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la serveuse revint avec son thé et une assiette où était empilés des disques mous de couleur jaune, elle lui apporta ensuite une sucrière, il supposa donc que c'était pour en mettre dessus.

En tournant la tête, il remarqua que d'autres clients de la gente féminine le regardait, cela lui arrivait souvent, non pas qu'il se vantait mais il intriguait les femmes à causes de son comportement, ses yeux clos et son éternel sourire. Gin cessa ses observations pour goûter ses crêpes, il trouva cela plutôt bon.

Une fois terminé, il écouta ce qu'il se passait autours de lui et entendit parler les serveuses :

- C'est vrai qu'il se sont disputés ? demanda une brune.

- Oui, tu aurais du voir, Aurore était à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge, répondit une petite aux cheveux noirs.

- Elle aurait eu raison, ça se fait pas de lui dire au dernier moment qu'il ne pourra pas danser avec elle ce soir.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais ça c'est arrangé, tu les connais, au fond ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre très longtemps, et il a annulé ce qu'il avait à faire ce soir donc il sera là.

- Je me demande s'ils sortent ensemble ?

- Peut-être, faudrait demander à Aurore, je pense que Fuyanori ne nous répondrait pas...

- Les filles fit une dame rousse d'une voix calme, vous ne devriez pas servir les clients au lieu de discuter ?

- Tout de suite gérante-san, répondirent les deux serveuses en se séparant pour prendre les commandes de clients impatients.

Gin se leva et s'apprêta à s'en aller quand sa serveuse lui lança :

- Bonne journée et n'oubliez pas qu'il y à une soirée divertissement ce soir, vous pouvez venir si vous n'avez rien à faire !

- C'est noté répondit Gin en lui faisant un signe de la main qui la fit rougir.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Il y passa l'après midi, flânant sur les toits ou se promenant dans des parcs. Il revint au café vers dix-huit heure. La même serveuse l'accueillit et l'emmena à sa table, il commanda la même chose que tout à l'heure et remarqua que la pièce avait changé, les tables avaient été poussées vers le fond et il y avait un grand espace au centre, un piano avait été installé sur une petite scène. La serveuse revint, sa commande à la main et eut à peine le temps de poser les assiette sur la table que les lumières s'éteignirent, toutes sauf celles éclairant le milieux de la salle.

Après quelques applaudissement, une jeune fille s'avança, Gin fut subjugué par son élégance, elle portait une robe bleue fluide, des longs cheveux blonds cuivrés lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos, son visage fin et ses traits délicats révélaient son caractère doux. Mais ce qui étonna Gin, ce fut l'étrange pression spirituelle qui se dégageait d'elle, il n'en connaissait pas de semblable, elle était proche de celle des shinigamis mais il y avait quelque-chose de différent, quelque-chose de bestial et d'ancien.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds la rejoignit, il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche ouverte, révélait son torse délicatement musclé. Une musique1 se fit entendre, les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent, puis se mirent à danser, le public était sous le charme, le couple semblait voler, leurs jambes s'entremêlaient, la demoiselle virevoltait. Ils étaient dans leur monde, on aurait pu croire qu'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne. La musique s'arrêta puis une autre2 commença, celle-ci était plus rythmée, le style de danse avait changé, de jeune fille fragile, la blonde était passée à femme rebelle et envoûtante.

Son compagnon la lançait en l'air puis la rattrapait comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, elle ondulait autours de lui, s'accrochait à son cou. Elle tenait son rôle à la perfection. Quand ils finirent de danser, ils étaient si proche qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'embrassaient, provoquant le gloussement des serveuses, puis ils se séparèrent et montèrent sur la scène pour s'incliner sous les applaudissements et les cris des clients, la demoiselle s'assit devant le piano, commença à jouer et se mit à chanter3. Sa voix transperça le cœur de Gin, elle était mélodieuse, claire et douce, mais bizarrement, son instinct lui disait que cette jeune fille avait beaucoup de caractère. Elle termina sa chanson et tout le monde applaudit, puis une dame rousse qu'il avait vu à midi monta sur la scène un micro à la main :

-Bravo Aurore ! Décidément le samedi soir n'est pas un jour à ignorer, mais maintenant vient le moment où une personne du public va choisir la chanson fit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille. Hum... voyons voir... la dame aux cheveux noir là bas... oui madame c'est de vous qu'il s'agit, fit elle en riant.

-Oh ! Et bien je ne sais pas trop, peut être la flèche ou la cible si elle connaît, répondit la femme.

-Oui je la connais, répondit Aurore, c'est une belle chanson pleine de force.

Elle commença à jouer, mais sa voix était plus ferme, on sentait qu'elle chantait du plus profond de son cœur comme si les paroles racontaient son histoire, ses doigts courraient sur les touches du piano à une vitesse folle.

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement retentit après la fin de sa chansons, elle se leva et s'inclina sur la scène puis elle fit un signe au public

-A la prochaine et merci, fit elle en s'éloignant

Gin la voyant partir, décida de la suivre pour parler avec elle et savoir d'où venait cette pression spirituelle étrange. Mais une fois dehors, il ne la trouva pas.

-Mais elle est passée où ? Murmura-t-il avant de partir à sa recherche ...

* * *

><p>1 J'envoie valser Olivia Ruiz (reprise)<p>

2 La dernière danse Dracula

3 Nos reves Dracula

* * *

><p>BOOOONNNNNJJJJJOOOOOOOUUUUUUURRR !<p>

Alors bon ok j'avoue ce chapitre est très mal écrit mais j'ai eu la flemme de le refaire ( honte à toi grosse feignasse!) rho fout moi la paix toi (peux pas m'en empêcher niark niark ) pfff...

Bref le prochain chapitre sera un peu mieux et va y avoir un peu d'action (enfin!).

Merci encore une fois à la courageuse Crisalys Nara pour son aide précieuse.

Dites moi vos impressions !

Bisous ! ('lut!)

Reviews :

Akane : merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire:) j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Merci aussi à Lliss Sayu Slytherin et Melusine78 de suivre ma fic et de l'avoir ajouté en favori :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: je ne possède pas Bleach mes les Ocs sont à moi.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un soir d'hiver<strong>

**La liberation du pouvoir**

Aurore

Ah ! Ça avait été une bonne journée aujourd'hui, le public avait été réactif et entousiasthe, et aucune fatigue n'avait touchée ses jambes. Ses danses avec Fuyonari avaient été magiques comme d'habitude mais l'étrange regard qu'il lui avait lançé à la fin l'avait troublé, ses yeux étaient remplis d'une étrange lueur. Enfin bref ! Mis à part ça, elle c'était bien amusée ! Et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter sur une si bonne lancée, un petit tour à l'écurie pour aller s'occuper d'Eclipse et pour se balader terminerait cette belle journée. En s'y rendant, elle ressentit encore le sentiment étrange de tout à l'heure, elle décida de ne pas y faire attention bien que son instinct lui soufflait de se méfier et de rester sur ses gardes.

Arrivant enfin chez elle, elle passa par le jardin, celui-ci était éclairé d'un lampion accroché à une branche d'arbre. C'était elle qui ne voulait pas que cette partie de la résidence soit énormement éclairée, elle aimait le calme et venait souvent la nuit pour penser, ce lieu était très relaxant. En ouvrant la porte de l'écurie, un hennissement acceuillant se fit entendre :

- Mon doudou ! Je t'ai manqué depuis hier ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le box.

Le cheval qui s'y trouvait était noir, sa longue crinière était ondulée et brillante et ses yeux luisaient d'une incroyable lueur d'intelligence. Il se frotta à sa maitresse, heureux de la revoir.

La jeune fille lui fit quelques caresses puis le brossa, elle partit ensuite chercher sa selle mais se souvint alors qu'un étrier était cassé. Tans pis, elle ferait sans ! Elle la reposa et prit seulement son filet, le mit à son cheval et le sortit de l'écurie. En prenant appuit sur le muret, elle grimpa sur sa monture, et la lança au gallop vers le bois derrière chez elle. L'absence de selle ne la dérangeait aucunement, elle montait à cru depuis longtemps. L'air frais de la nuit lui caressait le visage, elle se sentait libre, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ici.

Elle laissa sa monture la guider, il connaissait le chemin aussi bien qu'elle et savait très bien où elle voulait aller. Ils arrivèrent dans un clairière où se trouvait un magnifique lac scintillant. Aurore descendit de son cheval et le laissa tranquillement brouter l'herbe qu'il cherchait sous la couche de neige, elle le regarda se rouler dans la matière blanche, la faisant rire aux éclats. Elle observa ensuite le paysage, la lune et les étoiles se reflétaient à la surface du lac gelé et la neige refléchissait la lumière bleue de la nuit.

Cet endroit lui avait toujours plu, qu'importe la saison, elle le trouvait magique depuis toute petite. En été elle venait souvent se baigner, l'eau était très agréable et personne ne venait la déranger. Elle fut tirée de ses souvenirs par un bruque changement d'atmosphère, elle avait du mal à respirer et dut se plier en deux sous une douloureuse pression. Tous ses sens étaient en alertes. Son instinct lui hurla de ne pas bouger. Ne cédant pas à la panique, elle se calma et se mit en position qu'elle avait appris durant ses cours d'auto-défense.

Un rire affreux résonna autours d'elle et un flash de lumière déchira la nuit. Une sorte d'ouverture s'était formé dans l'air et un monstre affreux au visage recouvert d'un masque blanc en forme de crâne apparut. Ses yeux mauvais luisaient d'horribles intentions. Il était plus grand qu'un humain mais en avait la forme globale, sauf ses bras et ses membres qui étaient recouverts de pics et sa queue de lézard qui trainait derrière lui.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc! s'écria Aurore , dégoutée par la bête qui était devant elle.

- Ce truc! Tu me vexes petite, répondit la bête d'une voix rauque et malsaine. Mais le fait que tu puisses me voir ne rendra ta mort que plus délicieuse, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Oui c'est vrai que votre laideur me fait mal aux yeux, rétorqua Aurore d'un ton assuré, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser tuer par cette bestiole bien que celle-ci semble plus forte qu'elle.

- Comment oses-tu petite garce ! Tu vas me le payer ! Je vais te réduire en pièces !

La bête sauta sur Aurore pour la frapper mais la jeune fille bondit sur le côté. Il envoya alors un rayon de lumière destructrice vers sa victime qui se protégea derrière un arbre, mais le haut de celui-ci fut tranché et des épines se plantèrent dans sa peau.

- Comment je vais me sortir de là, moi ? se demanda Aurore prise d'une angoisse soudaine. Il faut que je me calme, allez respire, respire et réflechis, il est plus fort que toi mais il est moins rapide. Mais oui ! C'est ça son point faible, sa vitesse ! Allez ma vieille maintenant que tu le connais fonce !

Prise de courage, elle se leva, coutourna ce qu'il restait de l'arbre qui l'abritait et fit face au monstre.

* * *

><p><span>Gin<span>

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il la cherchait, son reiatsu ne faisait que disparaitre pour réaparaitre quelques minutes plus tard. Il parvint à la suivre de très loin, passa par une immense résidence, traversa un jardin puis se dirigea vers un bois, il suivit sa piste et au milieu du bois, il faillit se faire écraser par un cheval noir qui s'arrêta devant lui et le regarda comme si il pouvait le sonder de ses yeux dorés. L'équidé lui tira alors la manche et se retourna. Gin en déduit qu'il devait le suivre, après tout, il avait répéré dans la résidence une écurie, ce cheval devait donc appartenir à la demoiselle. La bête le mena à une clairière où Gin fut choqué par l'affreuse vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Aurore était là, sa robe en lambeau et couverte de sang, se battant contre un hollow dégageant une pression spirituelle énorme. La jeune fille n'avait aucune chance et on voyait bien à sa tenue qu'elle avait dû le remarquer. Le shinigami voulu sortir de son corps artificiel mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Gin restait coincé dans son gigai, impuissant. Il tenta de se rendre sur la zone de combats, mais un champs de force lui barra la route et le projeta à quelque mêtres, il se résigna donc à regarder la scène en espérant que la demoiselle ne se fasse pas tuer. Il la vit provoquer le hollow, et en fut stupéfait, elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour le battre mais ne manquait pas de courage.

Le monstre attaqua Aurore de plus belle, celle-ci évitait tant bien que mal les assauts, mais elle trébucha et tomba à terre. C'était la fin. Gin se précipita vers elle, bien décidé à passer cette barrière d'énergie, mais un flash de lumière jaillit de la poitrine de la jeune fille et détruisit le bras du hollow qui allait lui porter le coup fatal.

- C'est quoi ça encore ? se demanda Gin.

* * *

><p><span>Aurore<span>

-Oh non! Je suis morte, fit Aurore d'une voix peinée.

- En même temps c'était perdu d'avance, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle regarda autours d'elle et inspecta le lieu où elle se trouvait, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle marchait sur une immense étendue d'eau noire. De la brume l'entourait et formait une sorte de rideau devant elle. La jeune fille vit alors deux silhouettes s'approcher d'elle. Les formes devenaient de plus en plus claires et Aurore eut du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Un loup gris très imposant et un magnifique tigre blanc s'avançaient vers elle. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas peur, son instinct lui disait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance et les laissa approcher.

- Non, tu n'est pas morte, ton esprit s'est juste receuilli dans ton monde spirituel, lui dit alors le tigre, qui à sa voix féminine devait être une tigresse.

- Que...mais...enfin..vous..vous parlez ?! bégaya Aurore, impressionnée par la carrure des deux animaux.

- Oui en effet, nous parlons, dit le loup en riant, mais maintenant tu vas devoir faire preuve de courage et nous écouter.

- Euh oui... je vous écoute, répondit la jeune fille un peu perdue.

- Bien, poursuivit la tigresse. Tout d'abord je m'appelle Torakage et lui Okamihikage, nous sommes des esprits qui faisont partie de toi. Notre rôle est de te protêger et de te donner des conseils. Notre race est très ancienne et tu es la réincarnation de guerriers très puissants. Les gens que tu rencontreras plus tard nous appeleront tes zanpakutos. A ton retour dans la réalité, nous serons à tes côtés, tu pourras nous donner tes ordres à voix hautes ou par pensée, comme nous sommes liés, nous nous comprenons parfaitement de cette façon.

- Ne t'en fais pas, continua Okamihikage, ton instinct te guidera, fais-nous juste confiance.

- Bien, répondit Aurore, encore stupéfaite par les informations que les animaux lui avaient donné.

Elle une réincarnation d'un ancien peuple ? Elle avait du mal à y croire mais la sincérité dans la voix de ses esprits l'aida à se convaincre.

- Dans ce cas je suis prête, ajouta-t-elle.

- Alors allons-y, firent les deux esprits en se rapprochant d'elle.

Une douce lumière l'enveloppa et elle se réveilla dans le monde réel. Elle vit alors le monstre se jeter sur elle.

- Okamihikage, prête moi tes crocs ! Torakage, griffe et dévore ! hurla-t-elle, comme possédée.

Une énorme force explosa tout autours d'elle, le ciel se voila et ses deux compagnons apparurent. Ils se postèrent près d'elle, prêts à exécuter le moindre de ses ordres.

Le hollow la regarda, étonné, d'où venait toute cette force et ces animaux ? Il s'arrêta de penser et chargea sa proie, celle-ci l'évita en sautant dans les airs avec grâce.

- Torakage ! Déchiquette ! cria Aurore.

La tigresse bondit sur le monstre et, plus rapide que la foudre, lui lacéra le corps. Elle retomba près de sa maîtresse et regarda la bête se tordre de douleur. Quand celle-ci se releva, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, mais Aurore ne lui laissa pas le temps de bouger, elle ordonna mentalement à son loup de l'achever.

Okamihikage s'avanca alors vers le monstre et l'attaqua au visage, ou plutôt au masque, et celui-ci se brisa. Mais malgrès les espérances d'Aurore, cela ne le tua pas. La jeune fille se mit alors à scintiller et un hallo doré parcemé de zones noires l'enveloppa :

- Deuxieme technique élémentaire de feu, carbonisation ! dit-elle en pointant ses mains vers la bête.

Celle-ci se vit alors encerclée par des flammes de la même couleur que le reiatsu de la demoiselle et n'y réchappa pas. Il brûla vif et se désagrégea.

Prise de vertiges, Aurore s'appuya contre Torakage puis perdit connaissance.

- Il est temps qu'elle y aille, fit alors la tigresse à son compagnon en ratrappant sa maîtresse, elle est prête.

Oui, elle s'est bien débrouillé, je n'en attendait pas moins d'elle, lui répondit le loup. Allons-y.

Les deux animaux se mirent à railloner et une bulle d'énergie se forma autours d'eux, en un instant ils disparurent, emportant Aurore avec eux ...

* * *

><p>Et voila la bête !<p>

bon ok il est pas hyper long (ça va venir promis!) mais il y a au moins un peu d'action ^^

Un grand merci à Crisalys Nara pour sa génialissime correction.

Merci aussi à Evielis et Kohana-Nami Niji pour leur gentille review qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !

La suite dans deux semaines si tout va bien, avec l'apparition d'un gamin grognon aux cheveux blancs entre autre ^^

bisous!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dislaimers; Bleach ne m'appartient pas, seuls Aurore et mes OCs sont à moi. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Qui est elle?<strong>

**Gin**

- Mais y s'est passé quoi là ? Aouch ma tête ! gémit Gin et reprenant connaissance.

Lentement, sa mémoire lui revint et il se souvint du combat entre Aurore et le hollow, la jeune fille avait tué la bête après qu'une impressionnante vague d'énergie ce soit déversé en elle et une explosion de force avait assommé le shinigami. Il se souvenait vaguement de flamme et de deux grosses bêtes, mais le reste était flou.

Il réussit à se lever tant bien que mal, regarda autour de lui, la clairière était dévastée, l'herbe était brulée et les arbres avaient été brisés ou calcinés pour les moins chanceux.

- Et bah elle y a pas été de main morte, constata-t-il en touchant une petite branche qui tomba instantanément en cendres à ses pieds.

Cherchant la jeune fille, il se dirigea vers sa résidence, mais il savait qu'il ne la trouverait pas, sa pression avait totalement disparu, comme si elle n'était plus sur Terre. Gin voulait cependant en savoir plus sur cette jeune fille. En arrivant dans le jardin, il examina la maison, le style n'était pas japonais, le toit était en ardoise et le mur en crépis blanc, de longues colonnes reliait le sol au plafond, on aurait dit un petit château style renaissance. En y entrant, il arriva dans un grand hall, un immense escalier de marbre blanc reliait le rez de chaussé à l'étage, en vagabondant dans la maison.

Gin arriva dans une salle où grand piano noir trônait en son centre, le lieu était simple, des murs blancs, un sol en carrelage noir, des meubles en bois, quelques fleurs dans de grands vases et des photos servaient de décoration à la pièce, l'énergie de la salle était reposante, la jeune fille devait venir très souvent ici. Il se rendit alors dans la pièce d'à côté, c'était une chambre, tout était design, les couleurs ne comprenaient que du gris, du blanc et du noir, il ouvrit quelques placards (oh le curieux !) et y trouva tout l'attirail d'une fille, du maquillage, aux robes en passant par les sous-vêtement qu'il découvrit à ses dépents en ouvrant un tiroir (fallait pas fouiller ^^). Laissant la chambre derrière lui, il descendit l'étage et remarqua une petite porte en bois derrière l'escalier, il l'ouvrit et descendit les autres marches qui descendait dans une sorte de cave. Dans cette pièce, il n'y avait que des coffres en bois et l'un deux attira l'attention de Gin, il était en ébène et un sceau en métal doré le fermait, le jeune homme l'enleva et ouvrit le coffre.

- Mais c'est ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix choquée en découvrant le contenu du coffre...

**Aurore**

- Mademoiselle, mademoiselle vous m'entendez ? Mademoiselle réveillez-vous s'il-vous-plait, enendit Aurore dans un demi-sommeil.

Puis elle sentit une main chaude sur sa joue et ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit une jeune fille penchée sur elle, une lueur inquiette dans les yeux.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Aurore d'une voix faible. Où suis-je ?

Elle tenta de se lever, mais une main douce la força à s'allonger.

- Non, ne bougez pas, vous êtes encore trop faible, fit la fille aux cheveux bruns, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité. Je m'apelle Momo Hinamori, je vous ai trouvée ce matin sur le seuil de notre maison et je vous ai soignée.

- Je...merci, répondit Aurore, mais tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, nous devons avoir à peu près le même âge.

- Oh euh d'accord, lui dit Hinamori en souriant, mais quel est ton nom ?

- Aurore, Aurore Séléné, ajouta Aurore en se redressant lentement pour ne pas brusquer ses muscles endoloris. Je te remercie pour tes soins, je me sens mieux grâce à toi. Mais dit moi, où je suis ?

- Tu te trouve à Junrinan, le premier quartier ouest du Rukongai. Et tu es dans ma maison, enfin celle de ma grand mère adoptive et de mon frère de coeur, lui répondit Hinamori d'un ton rêveur.

- Mais... je suis morte ? demanda la jeune fille soudain prise de frissons.

- Oui, je suis désolé, fit la brune d'une voix triste, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux. Grand-Mère va dormir avec Shiro-san, on partagera notre futon, tu veras ce sera marrant, ajouta t elle plus joyeuse. Allez viens je vais te faire visiter, lui-dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

La jeune fille entraina Aurore dans la maison, lui montrant la cuisine, la salle d'eau et les deux petites chambres. L'endroit était petit mais Hinamori lui expliqua que sa famille manquait d'argent, cela ne dérangea pas Aurore. La petite brune était tellement énergique et gentille qu'elle l'aurait même suivi dans une grotte.

Les deux filles sortirent alors de la maison et Hinamori lui montra le village. Aurore était éblouie par cette ville et ses habitants, on pouvait se croire deux millénaires auparavant. Elle s'extasiait devant les échopes d'épices, de fruits et de tissus, Hinamori s'amusait de la voir dans un tel état, son enthousiasme était vraiment très agréable.

Un kimono prune attira l'attention d'Aurore, elle se dit que quand elle aurait les moyens, elle reviendrait l'acheter. Son amie remarqua son regard vers le vêtement:

- Aurore, tu peux aller chercher du thé aux marchand du bout de la rue s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh oui bien sur ! S'exclama la jeune fille en sortant de sa contemplation.

- Merci, tiens, je penses qu'il y aura assez fit-elle en lui donnant quelques pièces.

Elle regarda Aurore s'éloigner et se tourna vers le vendeur de vêtements :

- Bonjour ! À combien est ce kimono s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

De son côté, Aurore regardait les différentes sortes de thé, elle choisi du vert à l'orange, l'odeur était subtilement acidulée. La jeune fille paya son achat et elle réussit même à l'avoir à moitié prix en usant de ses charmes avec le vendeur. Elle retourna donc chercher Hinamori et la trouva un peu plus loin, qui regardait une petite broche en métal légèrement rosé qui représentait une fleur de cerisier.

- Me revoilà ! lui fit elle en souriant. Oh elle est très jolie cette broche dis donc !

- Oui c'est vrai, mais je préfère garder mon argent pour aider Grand-mère, répondit Hinamori rêveuse.

- Tu as raison, fit Aurore d'un ton compréhensif. Tiens ton thé, j'éspère que le goût plaira à tout le monde, comme je ne les connait pas, ni eux ni leurs gouts, j'ai hésité à le prendre.

- Oh oui c'est parfait ! Il sent vraiment bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec le thé?

- De l'écorce d'orange, c'est un tonique qui est très bon pour l'organisme.

- Oh je ne savais pas, en tout cas il à l'air bon, répondit Hinamori étonnée par les connaissances de son amie, on retourne à la maison ?

- Oui vas-y pars devant je te rejoindrais tout à l'heure, lui dit Aurore.

- Tu es sûre, tu ne vas pas te perdre? s'inquiéta son amie

- Mais non t'en fais pas, je connais le chemin, j'ai une très bonne mémoire, la rassura-t-elle en se tapotant sa tête.

- Bon, si tu le dis, à tout à l'heure alors, lui répondit Hinamori en riant face à la mimique de la blonde.

- Oui c'est ça, à plus, fit Aurore d'une voix pressé

Elle se retourna et regarda de plus près le bijoux en le prenant entre ses doigts:

- C'est une jolie pièce pour une jolie jeune demoiselle, lui dit le marchand en s'approchant

- Hein ? Oh ! Oui ! Mais c'est dommage qu'il y ait un défaut sur les pétales de la fleur, on dirait qu'une lame l'a entaillé, lui répondit la jeune en lui montrant l'objet.

- Oh vous avez raison! s'écria le vendeur, je n'avais pas vu en l'achetant, ça ne vaut plus rien maintenant, tenez, prenez le c'est cadeau à condition de venir me montrer votre beau sourire plus souvent, fit il d'un ton charmeur.

- Ah! Heu... merci beaucoup monsieur! dit Aurore étonnée, c'est promis.

- Bonne journée, à bientot.

- Oui au revoir, lui répondit elle en lui faisant un geste poli de la main.

Aurore était heureuse, elle avait bien fait de regarder le bijou de plus près, mais la réaction du vendeur était quand même un peu exagérée. Enfin, c'était tant mieux pour elle comme ça elle pourra donner le bijou à son amie en remerciement du toit qu'elle lui offrait et de sa gentillesse. Elle flanait dans les rues, ces couleurs et ces odeurs lui réchauffaient le coeur. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, écoutant le bruit de la vie autours d'elle, les marchands criaient leurs offres, des femmes riaient, des enfants jouaient. C'était ça qu'elle aimait, la vie, les gens qui s'activent autours d'elle, leur joie malgré leur pauvreté apparente, on ne pouvait que les admirer. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, regarda une dernière fois le marché et rentra chez Hinamori le sourire aux lèvres. Son amie était en train d'éplucher des légumes pour le diner du soir.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? lui demanda Aurore en s'approchant, faisant sursauter la brune.

- Oh tu est revenue ! Bien sûr que tu peux me donner un coup de main, lui dit elle en souriant. Alors cette balade ?

- Je me suis promenée du côté des ruelles oû il y a les marchands d'épices, ça sentait bon ! C'est à tomber par terre, lui répondit Aurore en riant.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est agréable de ce côté du village, demain on ira se promener près du ruisseau si tu veux ? proposa son amie fière de son idée.

- Oh oui ! Bonne idée ! s'écria la jeune fille, toute heureuse de découvrir un nouvel endroit.

- Grand Mère et Shiro-san ne devrait pas tarder, ils sont partis chez une dame malade un peu avant que tu te réveilles.

Et en effet, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs surgit dans la cuisine, son regard bleu glacé, fixée sur Aurore qui le regardait en souriant, attendrie par sa bonne bouille.

Le gamin, une fois qu'il eut détaillé la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds, se tourna vers Hinamori.

- Grand-Mère va rester quelques jours de plus avec son amie, elle a dit qu'on pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans elle, fit il d'un ton froid.

- Oh c'est dommage, je ne pourrais pas encore te la présenter, dit-elle à Aurore. Au fait, en parlant de présentation, voici Shiro-san.

- Toshiro Hitsugaya, réctifia-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais à Hinamori.

- Bonjour, lui fit Aurore en souriant, je suis Aurore Séléné.

- 'lut, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

- Shiro! Tu pourrais être plus poli avec elle quand même ! râla sa soeur d'adoption.

- Rêve toujours, lui répondit le garçon en s'en allant vers la porte. J'vais dehors.

La porte coulissa puis se referma d'un coup sec, un silence s'installa puis Aurore éclata de rire sous le regard médusé de son amie.

- Il est pas très bavard, dit la jeune fille hilare en se tenant les côtes.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de son comportement, il est distant avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas, s'excusa Hinamori

- T'en fais pas, ça ira mieux avec le temps, la rassura Aurore en reprenant son sérieux.

- J'espère que tu as raison, soupira son amie.

Les filles finirent de préparer le diner, elle mirent la table et Toshiro arriva quand Aurore servait la soupe au poireau dans les bols. Étrangement, cela se passa bien comme si sa sortie dehors l'avait fait réfléchir, le garçon était moins froid et Aurore fut surprise par sa maturité et son intelligence quand il prenait la parole. Elle intercepta quelques regards curieux qu'il lui lançait, d'abord étonnée, la jeune fille décida de ne pas y faire attention.

Le diner se termina dans le calme, après avoir rangé la table et fait la vaisselle, les trois adolescents allèrent se coucher, Toshiro voulant dormir seul, Aurore partagea le futon d'Hinamori. Elles discutèrent un moment puis la brune s'endormit.

Aurore se mit alors à penser à sa journée, pourquoi était-elle là et pourquoi cela ne la choquait pas plus que ça ? Cet endroit semblait paisible, c'était donc ça le paradis, un monde où les âmes des défunts vivaient comme à l'époque du Japon antique ?

Sa propre mort ne l'étonnait pas, sur le coup ça lui avait fait peur mais en y réfléchissant, elle avait du succomber à ses blessures après cet étrange combat. Allait-elle manquer à quelqu'un ? Non, c'est peu probable, rien que ses parents ne verront pas leur vie changer de son absence, mais cela ne la rendait pas triste, au contraire, elle sentait que sa place était ici.

La jeune fille finit par s'endormir, de nombreuses questions en tête, mais une petite voix lui murmura qu'elle allait bientôt avoir des réponses.

Le lendemain matin, Aurore se leva tôt, elle fit attention à ne pas réveiller Hinamori qui dormait encore et se glissa dehors sans bruits. Elle s'assit sur le porche et regarda le paysage, le soleil qui se levait coloriait le ciel en rose et orange, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et laissa la chaude lumière baigner son visage, cela faisait tellement de bien.

- Au soleil, m'exposer un peu plus au soleil, quand le coeur n'y est plus, brûler ce que l'on adore et réchauffer son corps, chantonna-t-elle doucement, sans savoir que quelqu'un l'écoutait derrière la porte.

Elle retourna ensuite préparer le petit déjeuner, fit chauffer de l'eau pour le thé et dénicha quelques fruit secs, et quelques noix, elle plaça tout sur la table et attendit que Toshiro et Hinamori se lèvent, celle-ci ne tarda pas et elle rejoignit Aurore dans la cuisine

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix endormie en se frottant les yeux.

- Coucou ! lui répondit la blonde, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oh oui, comme une masse, précisa Hinamori en souriant, et toi ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es levée ?

- Je me suis réveilllée y'a une heure et demi environ, mais ça va j'ai bien dormi, j'ai préparé le petit séjeuner en attendant que vous vous leviez.

- Toshiro n'est pas encore levé ? s'étonna son amie, C'est étrange, il est toujours debout aux aurores, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

- Ah bon ? Je ne l'ai pas vu pourtant...

- Normal, tu r'garde pas autour de toi ! fit une voix masculine derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent surprises sur un Toshiro au regard blasé. Celui-ci soupira et s'assit à table, suivi par les deux filles. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, puis Aurore prit la parole légèrement génée.

- Hinamori, tu pourrais me prêter un kimono s'il te plait, je n'ais pas de quoi me changer, demanda-t-elle à son amie.

- Ho oui bien sur, viens avec moi, lui répondit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Si Aurore l'avait regardé dans les yeux à ce moment, elle aurait pu voir un éclat de fierté dedans.

La brune l'emmena alors dans sa chambre et sortit de sous une couverture, un joli kimono violet.

- Mais c'est le kimono que j'ais vu hier! S'écria Aurore surprise, Tu l'as acheté pour moi?

- Bah oui, fit Hinamori fière de son coup, j'avais bien remarqué qu'il te plaisait, et comme il n'était pas très cher, je te l'ai acheté.

- Merci beaucoup, lui dit Aurore d'une voix émue en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Allez, tu ne vas pas pleurer pour ça, répondit la brune et riant, vas plutôt l'essayer, il y a une salle de bain au fond du couloir.

- Tout de suite, lui répondit son amie en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle d'eau et fit sa toilette, elle enfila ensuite l'habit, celui-ci lui allait comme un gant, c'est au moment où elle se regardait dans le grand miroir qu'elle remarqua qu'un étrange collier était accroché à son cou. Il était fait d'une petite chaîne d'argent où pendait une petite pierre en forme de larme couleur rubis. Elle le toucha et à se moment, elle ressentit une chaleur bienveillante dans son corps. Quel objet étrange. D'où pouvait-il bien venir ?

- Hinamori, est-ce que j'avais un collier quand tu m'as trouvée ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui, avec une pierre rouge si je me souviens bien, lui répondit son amie au travers de la porte.

- Étrange, marmonna Aurore pour elle même.

Elle décida tout de même de le garder autours du cou et de trouver d'où il venait plus tard. La demoiselle retourna avec ses amis dans la pièce principale, en entrant, elle vit Toshiro rougir et tourner la tête, ces gestes la firent rire, Hinamori était très heureuse du résultat.

- On dirait qu'il a été fait pour toi ! s'exclama-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'est gentil, mais moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui répondit-elle en sortant un objet de sa poche. Tends la main et ferme les yeux.

Hinamori s'executa et Aurore plaça la petite broche dans sa paume. Au contact froid sur sa main, la brune sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Son amie crut qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes quand la demoiselle découvrit l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

- Mais tu es folle! s'écria-t-elle, comment as tu bien pu l'acheter, tu n'as pas d'argent.

- J'ai montré au vendeur des malfaçons sur ses bijoux, pour me remercier il m'a donné la broche, lui répondit Aurore, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle est vraiment belle, dit Hinamori en contemplant le bijoux, elle l'accrocha à son kimono.

La demoiselle se releva et regarda Aurore dans les yeux, elle lui fit un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras, quand elle eut pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, la jeune fille redressa la tête et dit à Aurore.

- Au fait je devais te montrer le ruisseau aujourd'hui, on y va ? demanda la brune en changeant du tout au tout.

- Oh oui bien sûr! s'écria Aurore, tu viens avec nous Toshiro?

- Mouais, ça me fera du bien de marcher un peu, lui répondit-il d'une voix étrangement douce.

Les trois jeunes gens partirent alors se promener, la ballade était vraiment très jolie et Aurore remarqua quelques plantes qui étaient exellentes en décoction. Elle décida de revenir une prochaine fois pour venir les ceuillir. La demoiselle en apprit plus sur ses hôtes, Hinamori était quelqu'un de très sensible et affectueux, mais elle vit que la demoiselle avait un certain petit caractère. Quand à Toshiro, il n'était pas très bavard mais au fond c'était quelqu'un de très gentil avec ses proches, lui par contre avait un caractère assez explosif, même s'il contenait ses colères un maximum.

Les jours passèrent et Aurore se rapprochait de plus en plus de ses deux amis, elle se sentait bien dans ce monde...

* * *

><p>BONJOUR!<p>

Voilà le chapitre 4 de ma fic ! Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai galéré pour l'écrire ! Il ne se passe pas énormement de chose dans ce chapitre mais c'est normal, je devais faire une transition entre le monde des humains et le Seireitei. Promis dans le prochain il y aura de l'action, hollow et shinigamis au programme.

Merci encore à Crisalys Nara pour sa correction :) et à tous ceux qui suivent et commentent ma fic

Bisous


End file.
